


As it just so happens...

by KataraTakaran



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraTakaran/pseuds/KataraTakaran
Summary: Some people will do anything to climb the ladder... anything.





	As it just so happens...

Rosinante considered the boy in front of him. Tiny and blonde, he looked an awful lot like Doffy had as a child. But there was a spark in his uncovered eyes. A fire that Doffy had never held.

“So you’re telling me your parents are beating you into becoming a nobleman.” His protective instincts flared.

“Yeah. So I ran away.” Sabo confirmed. “I live in the woods and junkyard now with my brothers. But obviously my parents still want their property back. As to say, me.”

“Well that won’t be happening.” No child abuse for this little one. Ever again.

“But what if they try and hurt my brothers?”

“I have a solution.”

* * *

 

The doorbell buzzed. The butler gaped, but fetched the lord and lady as requested. Outlook III froze at the figure in their entryway.

“Mother, Father, I am returned. I will do all that you ask, so long as you take me back. I will even wed a royal.” Doflamingo stated evenly. The tiny suit he wore was far too tight, but at least the top-hat fit. And he’d been allowed to keep his shades.

“Y-you’ve... grown, Sabo.” His mother started slowly.

“... Puberty.”

“I... see. Welcome home, then, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid


End file.
